


On the Short Walk Home

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M, kinky kristmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve, and all is not well in the new Potter/Malfoy household.  But a walk home changes things for one Scorpius Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Short Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> I loved doing this story, so I hope you will enjoy it, recipient. Teddy/Scorpius has definitely become one of my favorite next-gen pairings. They're just so adorable together. :) Thank you to my usual crew for all your help and hand holding. And Merry Christmas, everyone. :)

As much as Scorpius loved his father, there were some things that were just too much to ask. Like spending an evening with the Potter brats and pretending like they were all just one big, happy family. Sure, Albus could almost be human some days—when his brother wasn't around, that was. But James…he was completely unbearable. And Lily was still far too giggly a girl to be worth spending any time with.

Scorpius didn't _want_ to have to spend time at Potter's home pretending that he didn't mind that his father preferred being buggered by Potter than being married to Scorpius's mother.

And if Draco hadn't told him he'd not be getting his Christmas presents any other way, he would have refused to go entirely. But Draco seemed determined to make his first Christmas living with Potter something special. Scorpius would have rather heard about their all-alone Christmas night than this, but going without presents…well, that was something he wasn't ready to give up—yet.

So instead, he was standing here in the living room of a house that if what his father had told him was true, should have always belonged to their family, and not the Potters, trying his best to hold his tongue and not get physically ill each time he saw his father kissing Potter. The only consolation was that the Potter brats seemed at least as uncomfortable about that.

At least there were others to buffer him from the Potter brats. Some people who were even almost tolerable. Like Kingsley Shacklebolt. And his latest assistant, who also happened to be Potter's godson. And Scorpius's long-standing crush since the day he'd seen him when visiting his father at the Ministry—Teddy Lupin.

Teddy had smiled at him then, and Scorpius, who had been fourteen, had felt himself flush at the smile, a still unfamiliar curl of heat in his belly at the expression. Ever since, Scorpius hadn't been able to get him out of his mind. Luckily, they rarely spent time together despite the fact that Lupin was apparently some kind of a cousin. A split in the family had kept them separate, so Teddy had never been invited to the Manor. Especially while Scorpius's mother had lived there.

Now Scorpius found himself watching Teddy from across the room, scared that if he approached the older man, that his thoughts would be splashed across his face. Worse, that Teddy would be horrified. So he kept away, keeping at least two people between them at all times.

Once supper was over and presents had been opened, Scorpius was eager to leave, and made for the hall, only to be cornered by his father.

"Leaving so soon? Harry and I thought maybe you and the other kids could stay for Christmas morning…"

"God no," Scorpius said with a shudder. He wouldn't be caught dead pretending to play happy families that long. "I have…plans."

"Going home and sulking about all this, you mean? How horrible it is that your father is happy?"

Scorpius sighed. "It's not that, father, and you know it."

"From the way you've been acting all night, I find that hard to believe…"

"I'm…glad you're happy, father. Just…" Scorpius made a face. "It will…take a bit longer before I can accept that it's… _him_."

"So you'd rather I was with Shacklebolt, then?" Draco asked, obviously fighting a smirk.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Father…You know that's not what I meant."

"Someday…you'll understand."

"Mm. And then you'll be the one telling me I'm making a mistake?"

Draco chuckled. "I hope not." He patted Scorpius's shoulder. "Well…if you insist on going, I'd rather you weren't out there alone. Stay here. I'll be right back."

Was his father really going to insist on walking him home? Scorpius wasn't sure whether to be pleased or mortified. "You don't have to…"

"Just wait. Don't go anywhere." And then he disappeared back into the sitting room, where the party was still in progress.

When he returned, he wasn't alone, but it wasn't Harry he returned with. Scorpius's eyes widened when he saw who it was. "Teddy said he'd be willing to walk you home."

Teddy smiled wide. "I've got to go over to see gran early tomorrow, so…it's time for me to go anyway."

"Father…I can find my way home just fine. My flat's only a few blocks away… I mean…I could even just apparate."

"But you weren't going to, were you?" Draco asked.

"So?"

"So I'd rather you weren't out alone on Christmas Eve, that's all. And Teddy's going anyway."

"It's not a problem, Scorpius, really," Teddy assured him.

Scorpius felt his cheeks heating, and hoped it came off as anger. "I'm not a child," he told his father between clenched teeth.

"I didn't say you were," Draco said with a smile—or was it a smirk? Draco turned to Teddy. "Thank you, Teddy. Do take care of him. He's my only son, after all."

Scorpius felt the heat in his cheeks burn higher at the words. " _Father_ …"

Teddy seemed not to hear him. "Really, it's no trouble at all, Draco. I'll see you both tomorrow?" He glanced back at Scorpius. "Are you coming for Christmas supper tomorrow?"

If this flush kept growing hotter, Scorpius was certain his cheeks would combust. It was on the tip of his tongue to say of course not, why would he want to suffer through another night of Potters, but just the thought of being in Teddy's presence for a second night was enough to stop his tongue. "Um…" He glanced at his father.

"You're welcome, of course. Even if you don't stay the night. Harry's kids will be with the Weasleys tomorrow night…so it'll just be us and Teddy…" There was a glint in Draco's eyes that made Scorpius frown, but he glanced at Teddy, then back at his father. "Maybe…"

"Well, you think about it…I should get back to our guests… It was good to see you, Teddy. See you tomorrow. And give your grandmother my love."

Teddy smiled. "Of course."

Draco turned and went back into the sitting room and Teddy turned to smile at Scorpius now that they were alone. Scorpius felt his stomach drop. "Um…you really don't…"

"It's all right. We didn't get a chance to speak all night. I don't mind."

"I'm not a child…I'm…nineteen. I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can." Teddy moved past him to the closet to retrieve his coat. "But it's always more pleasant when you have someone else to talk to, don't you think?"

"Um…yes…I suppose." Scorpius watched as Teddy pulled on his coat, trying desperately to think of ways to look casual. This couldn't end well…could it?

Teddy pulled his coat on, then turned back to him and smiled. "All ready. Shall we?"

"Oh…yes. Right…" Scorpius moved towards the door. Before, he had been eager to get away. Now, all he could think of was that Teddy was _right there_ , and how if he just turned, he'd practically brush up against him. He took a deep breath and opened the front door, making his way down the steps. Maybe if they walked very fast…

"Slow down a little… I didn't realize you were in that much of a rush," Teddy said.

Scorpius glanced at him. It was the wrong thing to do. It was a beautiful clear night, and somehow it sharpened the bright colour of Teddy's hair, and made his eyes twinkle in the streetlights. "Uh…what?"

"I mean…I know it's cold, but…I really did mean I'd like to talk with you."

"Why?" Scorpius asked, surprised.

"Well…we are cousins. Didn't you ever want to get to know me better?"

Scorpius felt his cheeks heat again at the thought of just how he wanted to get to know Teddy better, and turned away, making his way up the block. "No."

He heard Teddy's steps speed up to match his. "Oh. I…didn't mean to offend…"

Scorpius did his best to avoid glancing at him, despite his embarrassment. He just couldn't right now. It would only make things worse. "You didn't. I'm…I didn't mean it like that. I just…didn't even realize I had cousins on father's side until I was a teenager, that's all."

"Ah…gran used to tell me about growing up with your grandmother when I was young… They apparently used to be quite close."

Scorpius scowled, then stopped and turned to look at Teddy. "Look…it's not that I don't like you, but…we don't know each other. And…I'm sorry that father asked you to look after me. But…you don't have to make small talk."

"He didn't." Teddy looked perfectly sincere. "I volunteered."

The words made no sense at first. "What? Why?"

"Because…I'd really like to get to know you better, Scorpius." Scorpius felt his cheeks heat. "But if you really don't want to…"

Scorpius found himself reaching out to stop him from turning away. "No…it…" He sighed. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Teddy asked, taking a step closer. "I thought…it had just been too crowded tonight for us to get a chance to talk, but…you didn't really talk to anyone aside from your dad. Were you…avoiding me, too?"

Scorpius looked down, his cheeks burning and stinging in the cold air. "It…I wasn't…" He felt like that fourteen-year-old boy all over again, and had to force himself to meet Teddy's gaze. "I didn't know what I could say…to you." At least nothing that wouldn't have made him sound like a fumbling teenager.

Teddy looked startled, then smiled and held out his hand. "How about starting at the beginning? Hello…I'm Teddy Lupin, your second cousin."

Scorpius stared at his hand for a minute, then took it, a thrill running through him as their hands clasped, the feel of Teddy's hand warm in his. "Hi. Scorpius Malfoy."

"I know," Teddy said softly. "I've been wanting to meet you for a long time."

"Have you?" Scorpius asked. Was Teddy closer now? He couldn't remember him being quite so close. It was getting a little hard to breathe.

"Yes. I've always had a fascination for your side of the family."

Scorpius felt his cheeks heat once more. "Have you?" he repeated, his soft voice somehow loud in the night around them.

Teddy smiled and moved closer. "Yeah. My ex…tells me I have a thing for blonds." He reached out and stroked his fingers over Scorpius's cheek. "How far to your place?"

If Teddy had kissed him then and there, Scorpius couldn't have been more stunned. The words made absolutely no sense at first. "What…?"

"This might be a more…interesting conversation if we're someplace warm…don't you think?"

"Uh…" Scorpius swallowed, then nodded. "Few blocks." He turned to lead the way, his breath catching once more when he felt Teddy's hand in the small of his back. This had to be some kind of dream or delusion, didn't it? Maybe he'd fallen down the steps at Grimmauld Place and was in a coma?

Teddy didn't say anything more as they walked to Scorpius's flat. He didn't move his hand away, either.

Scorpius was glad the way was so familiar and so nearby, or he might have taken a wrong turn because of how distracted he was by that touch. By the time they reached his building, he was about ready to jump out of his skin. "This…this is it."

Teddy smiled at him. "Nice. Hope it's not too many flights up?"

"There's…an elevator," Scorpius said, then turned to unlock the door. He'd expected Teddy to say good-bye once they reached the building, despite his earlier words. The realization that Teddy really wanted to come up and…well, did he want to talk, or did he want something else?

"Good…" Teddy smiled at him, and Scorpius felt a shiver go through him when he leaned in close, his lips almost brushing Scorpius's skin. "I'm not going to hurt you," Teddy whispered in his ear. "You know that…right?"

Scorpius closed his eyes and nodded. "If I'd thought that…" He turned to meet Teddy's eyes. "…You wouldn't be here now." And with that, he pulled open the door and led the way into the building.

The two were silent as they waited for the elevator, but Scorpius could feel Teddy's eyes on him, almost able to feel it as though he were physically touching him. The elevator was worse. All he could hear was Teddy's breathing, and he felt far closer than Scorpius knew he was. But he couldn't manage small talk to distract himself, either.

When the bell chimed that they had reached the top floor, Scorpius let out a gust of breath, and Teddy chuckled. "Breathe," he said softly. "That bit's kind of important."

Scorpius flushed, but smiled at him, not saying anything more as he led the way to his door. He unlocked it, then met Teddy's eyes as he opened it for him. "What are you expecting tonight?" he asked softly.

Teddy's fingers reached over and stroked Scorpius's cheek. "As much as you'll let me," he said softly, then moved into the flat.

Scorpius's cheek tingled from the touch, but he followed Teddy in and watched as he looked around. "Nice," he said after a few minutes. "I expected it to be bigger, though."

Scorpius shrugged. "Just me. Why should I get a huge flat? Father wanted me to pick this huge penthouse we looked at over near Trafalgar Square, but I really didn't need it."

Teddy smiled. "Can't blame you. What would anyone do with all that space…?" He moved close to Scorpius. "Two people don't need more than a room, don't you agree?" he asked, stroking Scorpius's cheek once more.

The touch made Scorpius shiver, and he met Teddy's eyes, which were glinting now in the dim light. "Yeah," he whispered, not even trying to understand what he was agreeing to any longer.

Both of them were silent for a long moment, and then Teddy was leaning towards him, and brushed his lips over Scorpius's. Scorpius had to bite back a whimper, but he curled his arms around Teddy's neck and tilted his head, pressing closer to Teddy as the kiss intensified.

It was nothing like what he had expected. It was better.

Teddy's lips were softer than he'd imagined. And far firmer. Enough to pull that whimper from him in spite of himself. After a moment, he pulled back to meet Scorpius's eyes. "Tell me I'm misreading you, and I'll stop."

"Don't stop," Scorpius told him, his voice more breath than whisper, then pressed closer once more, deepening the kiss.

Teddy groaned, then pushed Scorpius back against the wall, kissing him hungrily now.

Scorpius curled a leg around him, moaning loudly. It felt so good. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this way. And from the feeling of Teddy's erection pressing against his hip, Teddy seemed to be enjoying himself as well. Scorpius had been with others, but then none of them had been long-time crushes like Teddy, and they certainly hadn't made him feel like this.

After a moment, though, Scorpius pulled back and shook his head. "Not…not here. Bedroom. Want…to do this right." If he only got this once, he definitely wanted to take his time. He wanted to learn every inch of Teddy so that he could remember this later when he was gone.

Teddy backed off, nodding, his eyes golden, sending another shiver through Scorpius. Still, he managed to straighten his clothes and lead the way down the hall and through the sitting room to his bedroom. He flushed when he saw the scattered clothes everywhere. "Sorry…wasn't expecting guests…" He grabbed up the clothes and stuffed them into the laundry bin, then turned back to Teddy, who was smiling.

"It's all right, Scorpius. I know what it's like to live alone." He winked, then moved close, kissing him softly. The moment was unreal. Scorpius had had this dream before, hadn't he? But this was real. Teddy was here. In his flat. In his bedroom. Kissing him.

But Scorpius wanted more. He wanted everything. All at once, if he could. Even though he knew that wasn't possible. Still, there was something he knew he had to have. He pulled back. "Want…to see you."

Teddy grinned. "Yeah? I'll show you mine if you show me yours…" He stroked his hand down Scorpius's chest.

"Fine." Scorpius wanted that anyway. He wanted to feel Teddy against him, skin and hair and cock… And felt himself blush at the thought, then began to tug up his shirt to hide the colour in his cheeks.

When he pulled the shirt off, it was to see a view of Teddy doing the same. The sight of his nearly-hairless chest shouldn't have been nearly that exciting. But it was enough to make his trousers even tighter then they had been before.

There was a simple solution, though, and Scorpius's fingers quickly sought out the buttons on his trousers, fumbling with them as he watched Teddy strip, the shaking in his fingers intensifying as more and more of his long-time crush was revealed.

Teddy smirked. "You make a bloke feel like he's on display, looking that hungry." He stepped out of his trousers, then moved closer to help Scorpius, who still couldn't seem to manage the last button.

Scorpius's hands dropped, letting him take over, watching his hair glint in the light of the room as he moved his head to see what he was doing. "Can't help it," he whispered, not trusting his voice not to crack.

Teddy looked up at that. "Oh?" he asked softly. "I didn't realize I was that enthralling…"

Scorpius shifted, then closed the small space between them and kissed him again. "Help me get these off, and I'll show you," he whispered.

Grinning, Teddy set to work on the remaining button once more. "Deal."

Soon Scorpius's trousers were disposed of, and the two stretched out on the bed together, hands stroking every bit of skin they could reach. Teddy's hands were warm, even though it had been freezing outside. It felt good. "Don't…stop," Scorpius breathed as his hands stroked up Teddy's chest. "Feels good…"

"Good," Teddy said. His voice was husky now, whether from kissing or emotion, Scorpius wasn't sure. He set the thought aside for now, not willing to let himself hope too much. "You…been with a bloke before?" Teddy asked him, distracting him from that line of thought completely.

Scorpius blinked at him, then nodded. It felt weird to be talking about this right now. "Yeah…not…really into girls." He'd known that since that summer. After reacting that way to Teddy, he'd panicked a little, knowing his parents would expect him to have an heir someday. So he'd tried to think of a girl who fascinated him as much as Teddy had. None of them had made a difference.

"Good," Teddy said again, this time softer. And Scorpius knew that he wasn't referring to the fact that he'd been with other blokes, somehow. The tone of his voice, maybe? But before he could think more about it, Teddy was kissing him again. And this time, it felt like Teddy was trying to erase the memory of anyone else who might have done the same. Scorpius wasn't sure that he minded that idea.

Teddy rolled on top of him, then pulled back. He seemed to want to say something, then decided against it and began to kiss down Scorpius's neck and chest instead. The feeling had Scorpius torn between letting his head fall back in pleasure, and wanting to watch Teddy as he worked his way down. The sight of turquoise hair dragging across his own pale skin was mesmerizing. And really, he didn't want to miss a bit of what Teddy would do next.

What he wasn't expecting was for Teddy to pull back completely and pat his hip. "Roll over."

"What? Why?"

Teddy smirked. "Just do it. I promise you won't be disappointed."

Frowning, Scorpius hesitated for another minute. He wanted to be able to see Teddy, after all, but finally decided to roll over. He could always stop him again if he didn't like whatever he had planned, after all.

"Mmm…you really do have a perfect arse…" Scorpius shivered a bit when he felt Teddy's hands stroke over the cheeks of his arse, then pushed back for more.

"I'm glad you think so," he said softly.

"Oh, yeah." Scorpius hadn't realized he'd been leaning down until then, but he felt Teddy's breath whisper across his skin at the words, and stiffened. He wasn't going to do _that_ , was he?

"Teddy…"

"Shhh…just let me…it feels amazing…"

"But…ah!" Before he could protest more, Teddy had pulled his arse cheeks gently apart, and swiped between them with his tongue. Though Scorpius had always assumed the act would be disgusting, he'd never considered how it might feel. But now, with Teddy swiping once more over his hole, Scorpius cried out, his cock twitching at the feeling. "Fuck…" He couldn't help it. It felt too good, and he pushed back, if gently, to get more. "Ohgod…Teddy…"

He could _feel_ Teddy's chuckle against his arse. "Good, isn't it?" He licked over the spot again, and all Scorpius could do was mewl. It was like nothing else he'd tried before. And he never wanted that feeling to stop.

"Fuck…if I'd known you'd sound this good, I'd just have dragged you upstairs at Grimmauld Place…" The thought drew a protest from Scorpius, though before he could voice it, Teddy licked him again, drawing another shudder from him instead. Then Scorpius could feel something press against him, though whether it was a finger or Teddy's tongue, he wasn't sure.

When he felt Teddy's hands pulling him further apart, the pressure increasing against his hole, he knew, and he let out a whine, which Teddy echoed with a groan which vibrated through Scorpius and straight to his cock. "Oh…fuck…please…" He didn't care how wanton he sounded right now. It felt too good. And if Teddy stopped, he was going to have to hex him.

It was a good thing, then, that Teddy didn't stop. Scorpius might have thanked him if he'd been able to articulate the words, but his brain had detached, and all he could think was 'Oh, god…don't ever stop.'

He didn't realize he'd said it aloud until Teddy pulled back long enough to whisper. "Not for as long as you'll have me."

It was like a bucket of cold water. "What?" Scorpius tried to turn, but Teddy was still holding him in place.

"After," he answered softly. "We'll talk after." And then he leaned in and licked at Scorpius again, and the world narrowed down to the feeling of Teddy's tongue slowly pushing into him, his cock twitching with each stroke.

After that, Scorpius wasn't able to manage more than a mewl or cry as Teddy continued, and before long, he was twisting to try to get pressure against his cock. "Oh…god…please! Need…"

Teddy pulled back, his voice rough. "Me too. Knees, or…"

Scorpius shook his head and rolled over. "Want to see you." He felt his cheeks flush, but he wasn't going to deny himself. Not now that he could have what he wanted.

Teddy's eyes were golden now, and the sight of them was almost too much for Scorpius. "Please…" The rest of the words got clogged in his throat, but he held out his arms to Teddy, who took them as an invitation, curling his own arms around Scorpius as they kissed once more. It wasn't the most pleasant of tastes, given what Teddy'd just been doing, but underneath was the taste of Teddy, an Scorpius gave as good as he got, his legs curling around Teddy's waist so he could grind up against him.

It was like being caught in one of his favorite dreams. Except that Teddy really was here, and, oh, god, that was his cock pressing against him. "Ready?" Teddy whispered. Unable to speak, Scorpius nodded, then kissed him once more, gasping into the kiss as he felt the burn of Teddy's cock pushing into him.

Scorpius usually preferred to be the one in charge, so the burn was a bit more than he remembered, but he breathed through it, not willing to give this up now that he had Teddy here. Maybe it would be gone in the morning, but for now, Scorpius wanted to feel everything.

Teddy didn't hold back, stilling only for a moment to let Scorpius adjust before he began to thrust, his hand curling around Scorpius's cock as he pulled back, pushing in deeper this time, his cock managing to brush against Scorpius's prostate.

The burn faded as he continued, and Scorpius lost himself in the taste of Teddy, a taste he wanted to memorize, mapping out his shoulders and neck as his hands stroked over his back, not bothering to muffle his own noises.

Teddy caught his lips in a kiss once more, then met his eyes. "I'd hoped," he whispered, and Scorpius shook his head, not ready to stop, to think, to question what was happening between them.

"Sshhh…" He kissed him again, then pushed at Teddy's shoulders, rolling them over, and pushed down onto his cock, groaning at feeling it push deeper into him. "Ah…fuck…"

Teddy groaned as well, pushing up into him. "Oh…" His hands stroked over Scorpius's chest, watching him with still-golden eyes. "Yes…ah…fuck…"

"Mmm…" Scorpius smirked, then clenched around him. It was intoxicating, watching Teddy's reaction, eyes going wide, then letting his head fall back.

"Oh! Fuck! You…"

"Me. All me…" He ground down onto Teddy's cock, glorying in the feeling of being even more stretched. He felt flushed all over, needy and hungry and almost as though he were burning up from the pleasure of riding Teddy's cock. "And all you…fuck…knew your cock would be…perfect…"

Teddy groaned. "Your dad know you talk…like that?" His hand curled around Scorpius's cock again, stroking him faster now.

Scorpius laughed, the vibrations pulling another groan from Teddy. "You think I'd let him know? I like my freedom, thank you very much…" He ground down onto Teddy once more, pushing into his hand. He could tell this wasn't going to last much longer, though he desperately wanted to hold on just a little longer. He wasn't ready to give this up yet.

Then Teddy gave his wrist a twist, flicking over the tip of Scorpius's cock, and that was it, all control was lost. He clenched hard around Teddy, vibrating as he spattered his chest and stomach with come. "Aaaah! Teddy!" He had to close his eyes, and the next thing he knew, he found himself on his back once more, legs over Teddy's shoulders as Teddy thrust a few more times deep inside him, then came with a cry as well.

Teddy slid down, his grip on Scorpius's legs relaxing as he did, settling against his chest and nuzzling him there as they both did their best to catch their breath.

Now that it was over, Scorpius tried not to think of the morning; of after this; of seeing Teddy at any one of the numerous gatherings likely to happen at Grimmauld Place where both would be likely to attend. His arms tightened around Teddy, not willing to let go just yet.

Teddy mumbled something into his chest, and Scorpius loosened his hold apologetically. "Sorry."

"'S all right. You do that with all your lovers, then?" he asked, throwing him a joking smile.

Scorpius shook his head. "No… I…" But he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He was terrified that the wrong word would have Teddy pulling away and gone in a flash.

Teddy frowned, then shifted up to kiss him. "Why do you look so worried?" he asked softly.

"It's nothing," Scorpius told him.

"It's not. Is it the same something that had you avoiding me all night?"

Scorpius felt his cheeks heat, and he looked away. "I told you, it's…"

"Nothing, I know. But I also know it's not. Or I wouldn't be here…would I?"

Scorpius felt his stomach twist. He didn't want to have this conversation. "Would you like something? I've juice in the icebox. Or wine. You're…welcome to stay until the morning…" He tried to pull away, but Teddy tugged him back.

"Look at me? Please?"

It was a struggle, but finally Scorpius turned to meet his eyes. "What?" He didn't want to hear it. That it was nothing, just a bit of fun.

"I meant it."

Scorpius frowned. "Meant what?"

"That I'd like this for as long as you'll allow it."

Teddy had to mean something different than what Scorpius wanted him to mean, didn't he? "What…do you mean?"

"I mean…I'd…like more than just one night…if you'll have me."

At first, Scorpius couldn't make sense of the words. Part of him couldn't believe that he could have what he wanted. "More?" he asked stupidly.

Teddy smiled softly, his fingers brushing over his forehead and down a cheek, then cupping his chin. "Yeah. Means 'in addition to,'" he said with a wink.

Even hearing that wasn't enough. "In addition to what?"

Teddy sobered, his eyes going gold once more. "In addition…to finally knowing…what you taste like…" His finger brushed over Scorpius's lip. "What you feel like around me." He kissed him softly, and Scorpius's breath caught. "What you sound like when you come…" Teddy pulled back to meet his eyes. "Not ready to…give that up. Now that I have it. Unless…you don't want…"

"No…" Scorpius said, too fast, and felt his cheeks heat again. But Teddy's beaming smile made it worth it. "I want that, too. More."

Teddy grinned, then kissed him again, and the two curled around each other, content to kiss for a few minutes. Then Teddy pulled back. "Good. So you'll come and meet gran tomorrow, and then we can go have supper with Harry and your dad and tell them how well their matchmaking turned out?"

Scorpius blinked at him. How was it that Teddy always managed to catch him wrong-footed? He wasn't even sure where to start with that one.

Teddy's grin softened, and he kissed him again. "Just think about it. Okay?" Teddy reached for the blanket, pulling it around them, then hugged Scorpius close. "You can answer in the morning," he said softly, closing his eyes.

Scorpius decided he rather liked the sound of that. He smiled, then did the same, curled tight around his new lover.


End file.
